


Segunda Oportunidad

by GeovannaHerrera2020



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeovannaHerrera2020/pseuds/GeovannaHerrera2020
Summary: Valtor escapes from his prison.And he takes Princess Bloom to use in his plan of revenge, he does not count that his plans are altered by her.
Relationships: Bloom & Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Mike/Vanessa (Winx Club)
Kudos: 15





	Segunda Oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia en esta plataforma, de este fandom y shipp. Solo espero que les guste y si algo no cuadra en la historia haganmelo saber.

* * *

I, Valtor, the most powerful wizard in all of Magix; I was ... defeated.

  
He undoubtedly fought along with his mothers against the Company of Light, and the kings of Domino, but the result was that he ended up being abandoned and betrayed by his former partner and his creators.

A fact that irritates him, but does not surprise him.

And from what he could hear from one of the guards, Griffin as a member of the company of Light and after repenting of his mistakes is free to do whatever he wanted and was even given the option of being a teacher in Cloud Tower.

The Ancestral Witches are now confined to the Obsidian Realm, where he surely isolates them from everyone in the magical dimension including him.

_One less worry._

His only consolation was that Domino's kings are either missing or murdered (if the latter is true, it is not in his favor at all. He wants revenge for the humiliation they caused him).

Princess Daphne, the eldest daughter of the kings, was cursed in her Sirenix form by her mothers and now resides in Lake Rocklight. But (there is always a but) the whereabouts of the younger sister of the Nymph of Magix have not been found.

Based on the information her mothers obtained, she would be the current guardian of the Dragon Flame.

And in her opinion that was the stupidest idea that Marion and Oritel had to apply in times of war.

_Because in their right mind would they give unlimited power to a baby who is illiterate?_

If she has a chance to escape and recover, she would correct her carelessness.

But her new destination would now be the Omega Dimension, a dimension that serves as a prison. Only the worst criminals in all of Magix are sent to this desolate, deeply frozen and abandoned place.

And as the icing on the cake, her guardians were Ice Serpents, who maintain control in that dimension.

Even being sent there says a lot about her. You do not plan to enter.

But he is alone, without allies, with little magic and is frozen from head to toe to later be thrown to an inhospitable place.

She has only a couple of hours left to devise an escape plan without raising the suspicion of her escape, find a place to recover, search for the dragon's flame to absorb its power, and then exact revenge on the culprits of her current state.

Ideas come and go, but none of them seem very flattering.

  1. He could let himself be thrown at Omega, quickly defrosting while dodging the snakes. Search for the portal that leads to Adros to take the mermaids who guard it as henchmen / hostages. But that would get the attention of Griffin and company ... bad idea.
  2. If she teleports to Solaria and steals the power of the second sun she could recover most of her power, she would become stronger if she accumulates more spells from other kingdoms. But if they realize what he does, they will find a way to defeat him and interfere in his search for the flame ... very bad.
  3. Going to Magix to find the nymph of the Sirenix and question her about her sister's whereabouts would be a good start, if it weren't for the place very well guarded by her enemies.
  4. Visiting Pyros would be the last place someone looks for it, but the chances of dying burned and destroyed are high.
  5. The other kingdoms are quickly discarded, some are very paranoid or well guarded.  
That would only leave you with one option.



_No, definitely not ..._

The Earth was undoubtedly the most optimal option for his recovery, to make a plan very calm and without pressure. Her only flaw ... is that she currently lacks magic.

The Tir Nan Og realm suffered almost the same fate as Domino's. Which you must admit that the Wizards of the Black Circle are people you shouldn't underestimate.

Teaming up with them may be very beneficial, but there are also risks that they will turn their backs on you or get rid of you.

_I need an idea, just one._

You can hear the ship's crew talking to each other, preparing to launch it.

Your time is running out.

Right now is when he regrets having been faithful to his creators, if he had sought the current bearer of the flame through his connection with her, he would now be the most powerful being in all magix and would even be superior to the ancestors.

He lost that opportunity because I trust that they would always be there to support him, what an idiot he was to trust those heartless harpies.

_High! ... connection, my connection with the dragon flame. If I locate where the dragon flame is, I will recover quickly._

_Well I need to focus on feeling it, I just hope it's not far away._

  
Unfortunately her time is up and she is thrown immediately, but despite the vertigo of the fall her mind is looking for her counterpart.

She just concentrates on looking for it, and uses a little of her magic to try to perceive it better. Its location feels very far away almost as if you are in ...

_Oh no..._

When i get, will be in charge of destroying the astral body of Princess Daphne. For now he will go to meet the last survivor of the Domino kingdom.

And seconds before landing in the ice prison, they managed to disappear into a portal that it summons. Your next stop ... Earth.

* * *

As soon as you feel like you're on solid ground, it doesn't take long for you to break the ice that is holding you back. Try to warm yourself to try to shake off exhaustion and cold.

  
❝ Free ❞ he whispers with satisfaction.

To continue you must lean on the walls of the buildings, move as fast as you can. But if she accelerates more, she will end up fainting, so she continues without hurry where her connection guides her, she walks almost without looking. His body and magic are on the ground, he feels the need to rest but persists.

Little by little he feels the presence of the other stronger part, at the same time he feels that the air becomes warm and the smell of smoke accompanies it. That can only mean one thing.

  
_A fire._

  
Hope it's not near where the girl is, even if the fire doesn't burn them the building could collapse on their heads and they may not have much magic left to raise a shield.

His luck is not with him tonight, his search leads him to a building covered in flames. The good thing is that the fire heats it, at the same time it feeds on the fire that surrounds it just a little bit not enough.

With energy he enters the flames ensuring that the roof does not fall on him, inside the house a few feet from what was a kitchen he gets to hear the cry of a baby.

Go then in a corner coming out of the kitchen you can see your target, protected within a magical barrier crying at the top of his lungs. Alone, scared and without the slightest idea who is looking at her.

  
_I found you princess._

  
Already a foot away she slowly removes the debris from the infant.

When nothing stands between them, both simultaneously observe each other. For a moment neither blink, Cerulean and Cyan. The same color with different shades, personalities and fires.

Valtor wastes no more time bending down to pick up the princess from the ground. Impulsively, he takes off his jacket to dress her from head to toe, immediately lays it on his right pectoral, firmly holding it and leaving immediately. Minutes later you can hear the scandal of a vehicle with men in suits and armed.

He has no interest in finding out what they do (he suspects they are not law enforcement). He retreats, camouflaging himself in the shadows with his load secure in his arms.

Their next goal is to take a suitable home for themselves and disappear the tenants if necessary.

* * *

To be continue ...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo disfruten


End file.
